Two sides to a story
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: It's a DBZ highschool fic. Pairings BV GCC K18. The boys and girls private schools have to merge and chaos breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

I don't own DBZ! Hope you enjoy my 3rd B/V fanfic!

* * *

In the student parking lot of Galicgun School for boys four young men gathered around a black 1969 Impala. It was the first day of their senior year at the only school they've ever known. Over the summer they heard rumors of something different happening at Galicgun, but no one really knew what.

"Does anyone have some caffeine? It's too damn early in the morning," yawned a droggy Tien.

"No, but try riding with Vegeta in the morning. That would definitely wake you up," said Goku wide-eyed as he came around the car where Tien and Krillin were standing.

"Stop your whining, Kakarot," Vegeta opened the driver's side door to step out of his newly revamped car, "Or you will be walking after today." Goku didn't say another word about it. Vegeta was not the person to angry and he's even worse in the morning.

"Why did they want us here so early anyways? School doesn't start for another hour," Krillin said as he looked at his watch.

All of them shrugged at the same time. They noticed everyone making their way to the football stadium so they decided to follow. No one spoke to them or even glanced their way. The students knew not to get in their way.

Their group was more popular then the athletic teams and they were also more dangerous. Vegeta, their leader, has been suspended eight times for fighting which was a school record. Mostly everyone stayed as far from them as possible. They all grew up together except Tien, but they took him under their wing when he transferred to their school.

They made their way to the stadium slowly. When they got within a few feet of the entrance gate, they heard something very unusual. They heard girl's voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" Goku asked.

"Of course we hear it. What the hell is going on?" Vegeta jogged to the bleachers followed by the others.

All four mouths dropped as about fifty girls came into view. They, of course, have seen girls before at parties and around the town, but never at their school. All of the females were dressed in their school uniforms while the boys were dressed casually.

"What are they doing here?" Krillin gulped loudly. He hadn't had as much experience with girls as the others. Goku was the sweet guy who girls could trust. Tien was a smooth talker, and Vegeta was just a chick magnet. Females flocked to them, but Krillin repelled them.

"Who knows baldy, but let's find out," Tien led them to an empty space on the boys side of the bleachers. Soon after they took their seats, Dean Hopper began to speak on the mic in front of them.

"Silence, brats," he demanded before facing the appalled group of females. "Sorry ladies. They never shut up unless I call them names."

A raspy voice yelled above the crowd. "You're such a dick Hopper!"

The boy's side began to burst out in fits of laughter while the girls remained silent. Most of the females shook their head in disgust. How would they get through this school year with these pigs?

"I'm glad you think so. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Vegeta, and I haven't either. I'll see you after school in detention," the Dean assured.

"I guess it's just another piss poor day at Galicgun," Vegeta responded sarcastically.

"Right you are, but this year we have guests. The senior class of Kamahamaha School for girls will be joining us," he pointed to the smiling females.

Tien stood before his classmates. "How do you expect these snobby hoes to take some of the classes we are in?" He asked while the shocked group of girls gasped.

Dean Hopper smoothed out his orange tie. "I see your point, but the school board is demanding that we merge our schools for zoning purposes. We are starting out lightly this year with only their senior class."

Krillin spotted a girl with short blond hair stand and address the issue. "Anything you assholes can do, we can do better."

"Yeah," screamed three other girls as they stood to support their friend. One had black hair pulled back in a bun and black eyes. Another had long blond hair and looked as though she would tear the place down. The one in the front caught Vegeta's eye. She had long aqua hair and matching eyes. Her hands were placed on her hips and he knew she would be a feisty one.

"Shut up and sit down you whores. I say we send them back because they're wasting our air," Vegeta leaned back against the concrete.

"Vegeta, right?" the blue haired girl questioned.

"What's it to you?" he asked without looking.

"I saw your mother on the street corner this morning. She wanted me to tell you that she earned your lunch money last night," she reached into her purse and threw two pennies in his direction, "She asked me to give it to you."

The girls laughed, but the boys remained silent. No one said things like that to Vegeta. Goku put on hand on his shoulder to calm him down as he stood to confront the girl.

"Let it go, man," he pleaded with his friend.

Vegeta's face was turning red with fury as he stepped through the rows to reach the girl who insulted him. His three friends followed close behind to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Amazingly the girl stood her ground against the larger individual. Vegeta leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," he threatened. The girl snorted.

"I know exactly who you are," she said looking directly into his onyx eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She leaned in to whisper back in his ear.

"I'll speak slowly so you fully understand. You are the scum beneath my shoe that talks a lot of shit because he is really insecure about one thing," she looked back at him.

"And what would that one thing be, woman?"

She stepped back and allowed his eyes to follow hers down the length of his body. Her gaze stopped at the top of his black cargo pants. Vegeta looked back at her with fury in his eyes, but with a smirk on his face. Before he could respond to her, Dean Hopper interrupted the ordeal.

"All," he paused to count, "eight of you will be seeing me in detention this afternoon. Maybe you will learn to get along." The girls gasped while the boys stayed silent.

"My dad is going to kill me. Thanks Bulma," the black haired girl sighed. Bulma was too busy staring down Vegeta.

"Well, Bulma, you will be seeing me around," Vegeta walked off as the Dean dismissed everyone to class.

Goku smiled at the black haired girl weakly as Tien winked at the girl with long blond hair. Krillin noticed the other blond looking at him and he took off after Vegeta while the other boys followed.

* * *

Alright tell me what you think! Review so I can continue the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

I don't own DBZ! What happens at school and after? Read and find out!

* * *

The walk from the stadium to the school was silent since the boys knew Vegeta was only one word away from beating the shit out of someone and they didn't want it to be one of them. Soon they reached the school building and walked towards their assigned homeroom to retrieve their class schedules. Every hall they ventured down looked exactly the same as they did the year before. The only thing out of place was the appearance of females every now and then.

Vegeta walked alongside Goku giving everyone who dared to look at them an evil glare and he made gestures that would make any girl blush. He secretly searched the halls for any sign of the now infamous girl named Bulma. She was now the most popular girl at Galicgun School for, well, boys and girls.

"Can you believe the nerve of that hideous harpy? She will pay for humiliating me in front of the entire school," Vegeta growled as he looked at Goku. "Are you even listening to me, Kakarot?" He asked frustrated that his friend was in no way hearing what he says.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, sure, Vegeta. Whatever you say," he stated while searching the area for the black haired girl from earlier. He thought she was kind of cute. Vegeta only shook his head.

Tien came up behind the two and placed his arms on their shoulders while Krillin walked on the other side of Goku. He didn't want to get close to Vegeta since he knew him all to well.

"Did you guys see those girls? Even though they had bad attitudes all four of them were hot, but I call dibs on the chick with blond hair," he rattled off.

Vegeta shoved Tiens arm away as they entered their homeroom. "Come on, man. Don't let what that bitch said get you heated," Tien urged. "She was just trying to show off on her first day at a new school."

They all located their schedules and took them off the wall. A few seconds after looking them over they headed back in the halls towards their first class. Tien and Krillin parted from the other two since they had math first thing in the morning. Goku and Vegeta were lucky enough to have science with Mr. Hailey first period. He never really taught his students, but they always seemed to pass. The two rounded a corner and the classroom came into sight.

"We probably won't even have to come to this class to pass it," Goku chuckled.

Vegeta smirked. "You're right, but today we'll go to class so I can bust chops with Hailey and have myself a good day while I forget about that blue haired wench!"

As they entered the class both boys froze in the doorway. To Vegeta's dismay and Goku's delight, two girls from earlier were already sitting in the middle of the room. Bulma giggled and chatted with her friend Chichi until the room fell silent. They both looked around and spotted two wide-eyed boys staring at them. Bulma glared at Vegeta as Chichi stared back at his friend.

A smirk formed on Vegeta's mouth as he snapped Goku back into reality. "Let's find some seats, Kakarot," he suggested.

The class only consisted of fifteen students so there were plenty of empty seats around the room, but they chose two directly behind the two girls.

Bulma refused to give Vegeta any more of her attention so she tried to continue talking to Chichi, but the bell rand and in stepped the teacher.

"Good morning, men," he paused to look over the class, "And ladies," he smiled toward the only two girls in the room. "My name is Mr. Hailey and I'll be your science teacher this year at Galicgun. I'd like to know a little about you all so who would like to tell the class about them self?"

Vegeta reached under Bulm's elbow and pushed her arm into the air as the teacher searched the room for volunteers. Bulma rushed to lower her arm before he saw her. She turned to yell in Vegeta's smug face until the teacher called on her.

"Miss, with the blue hair, please stand at the front and introduce yourself."

He was going to pay for that. It's not that Bulma is shy, but being at a new school is hard enough without having all eyes on you. She sort of blew that at the stadium though. She rose from her seat with a fake smile and headed to the front of the room.

She heard Vegeta whisper, "So conceited."

Mr. Hailey was behind Bulma and had a great view of her backside as she faced the class. Before she began she mouthed the word asshole to Vegeta. He only nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

"My name is Bulma Briefs and I am eighteen. My father owns Capsule Corporation so…" she was cut off by a raspy voice in the audience.

"So you are a stuck up bitch who gets everything she wants." The class started snickering at the comment. They all knew who Bulma was and that she was very wealthy.

Bulma knew exactly who insulted her and she wasn't about to let him win their second battle.

"It's funny how people grow jealous of what they don't have. I can't help it that you're a lowlife bastard who couldn't get laid unless his mom paid a coworker to do it," she saw anger flash in his eyes before he hid it under his emotionless gaze. He shrugged.

Mr. Hailey found the exchange humorous, but had to break it up before it got out of hand.

"Ding Ding Ding. The rematch is over. You two go back to your corners to rest. You may take a seat Bulma."

She sneered at Vegeta until she lost eye contact with him when she sat down. The teacher began to talk as Bulma eavesdropped on a conversation behind her.

"So, Vegeta, are you still going to have your annual back to school party tonight?" one of the other guys in the class asked.

"Of course I am. A few skanks can't change tradition. Spread the word," he demanded and remained silent for the rest of class.

Bulma smirked as she and Chichi exited the class. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Chichi asked.

"Round up the girls after school, Chi. We have a party to go to," she giggled as she pictured Vegeta's face when he finds out that they crashed his party.

School went by quickly after first period. Bulma only had two other classes with her nemesis. The girls were told to meet at Capsule Corp before eight o'clock. She bribed the party information from an oblivious classmate.

The girls began to arrive around 7:30 and Chichi got there first. Her eyes widened as Bulma answered the door wearing her outfit for the evening. She wore a navy blue tube top and a white mini skirt that stopped about mid thigh. Her blue stilettos matched her top and jewelry perfectly. Bulma's hair cascaded down her back like waves of water.

"Come in, Chi," she welcomed with a wide smile.

"You look amazing, girl. Are you trying to give every boy at that party a heart attack? Who are you trying to impress?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No one, I just wanted to look my best. You look great too!" She assured her friend. Chichi had on a short yellow halter dress with black heels.

18 showed up a few minutes later wearing tight black hip hugger jeans and a green spaghetti strap shirt. Launch arrived right before 8 o'clock and had on short jean shorts and a red halter top. They were going to knock them dead at the party.

Bulma drove Chichi in her 2008 black Corvette while Launch gave 18 a ride in her silver Honda civic. It only took twenty minutes to arrive at the party held at Vegeta's house. Cars were parked in the driveway, yard, and all the way down the street. There must have been at least 75 cars parked, but Bulma got lucky and found a place close to park. Launch and 18 had to walk a ways to get to Bulma and Chichi, but it wasn't a big deal.

The girls noticed people were standing around outside and all eyes were on them as they came into view. They all waved playfully at the drooling boys as they passed to enter the fairly large home.

Vegeta and the guys were standing around a tiki bar discussing the girls that had shown up for the party as something blue caught Krillin's eye. It was Bulma and her friends.

He didn't want to tell Vegeta because he would blow a gasket, but he needed to know. Krillin spoke over the other guys as the girls started talking to a group of guys on the other side of the room.

"Um, guys, aren't those the girls that started shit with us at school?" He asked pointing a finger in their direction.

All of their eyes got huge and Vegeta began to shake with fury. "How dare they show their faces here," he growled as he started walking to them followed by the others.

As Bulma came into better view Vegeta couldn't help but look down the length of her body. There is no way he could lie about her being gorgeous, but he would never admit it to her.

The guys came around the indoor pool and approached the girls.

"Here they come," 18 said calmly. Bulma turned to face Vegeta's angry glare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Bulma smiled. "We're enjoying the party. I must say that the home is… adequate," she started looking around the area.

"That's great. We had it built and specially designed it ourselves, "Goku spit out. The girls were surprised to say the least.

"You aren't the only one with money, wench," Vegeta stated as Bulma gasped at Goku's admission.

She soon gained her composure. "Well, I give props to who ever came up with the beautiful indoor pool. It's amazing," she said sarcastically.

Vegeta smirked. "That was my idea. If you like it so much, have a closer look, "he said as he picked her up and dumped her struggling body into the clear water.

The girls couldn't believe it, but the guys saw it coming after she mentioned the pool. Vegeta started laughing after Bulma emerged from the water. Her head was down as she climbed out via a ladder. As she pushed back her hair and looked at Vegeta he noticed a smug look on her face. She walked slowly towards him and stopped inches from his body.

"You are so predictable," she said with attitude. He followed her hands as they lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head revealing a baby blue bathing suit bikini top.

"I thought you would do something like that so I came prepared." She leaned close to his ear and her chest pressed against his. "Don't worry though. I like being wet, "she whispered seductively.

All of the girls smiled as they realized Bulma's evil plan. She would have everyone's eyes on her while Vegeta would get no more attention at his own party. He couldn't kick her out because that would mean she won and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Vegeta decided to let her stay and watched her walk away in a soaked white skirt that revealed a blue thong underneath. For the first time in his life he was speechless.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know Bulma kind of seems like a hoe, but she only acts that way to let Vegeta know that he can't humiliate her. Review and let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

I don't own DBZ! Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

An hour had passed since Vegeta and Bulma had their exchange. They stayed out of each others way so they could have fun the rest of the night. Many girls approached Vegeta, but none of them could take his mind off of Bulma.

He sat on the front porch drinking a beer and thinking about her. She was hot and definitely independent and out spoken. He has never been able to find someone with all of those qualities other then himself. Most girls he dated followed him around and begged for him to have sex with them. Even though Vegeta was a popular guy he was still a virgin. No one, so far, has been worthy of his bed.

A small dainty girl with red hair stepped on to the porch where Vegeta was seated in a chair. He looked amazing, she thought, wearing black, baggy faded jeans and a light blue muscle shirt.

"Hello, Vegeta. It's been so long hasn't it?" the girl cooed.

Vegeta glared at the newcomer. "What are you doing here, Marie? I told you that I never wanted to see you again," he raised his voice out of anger.

"Well, I thought we could work on our relationship. I've missed you," Marie placed a small hand on his arm.

Vegeta snatched his arm away from her hold. "We don't have a relationship, bitch," he spat as he gripped the chair to keep from lunging at her.

"And why not?" she crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a child throwing a fit.

"WHY NOT? I'll tell you why not. You cheated on me with some asshole from Greenwood (which is another school) and you had the audacity to do it in my house, in my bed!" Vegeta stood as he yelled in her face.

Suddenly the front door opened and Bulma stepped in between the two. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck before he noticed he she was.

"There you are. What are you doing out here?" She said playfully. She leaned into him to whisper so the other girl wouldn't hear her. "Just play along."

He hesitated, but complied. Vegeta picked Bulma up in his strong arms and placed her on his lap when he sat back down in the chair. He looked into Bulma's eyes for foul play, but he only found two worried blue orbs looking back.

"Hey, baby. I was just getting rid of the trash," he said as he glared at Marie.

Bulma turned to match Vegeta's stare at the oblivious girl. Marie shook with anger and her cheeks turned red.

"You stole my man, Briefs! I don't know who you think you are, but…" she was interrupted.

"I don't think he was your man! Just run along like a good little girl and get out of our business. We have a few things to take care of," Bulma moved one of her hands up between Vegeta's thighs and stopped right before she touched his center.

Vegeta couldn't help but shiver with pleasure. What was this girl doing to him?

"Get off of my property, Marie, before I do it by force."

The redhead stepped closer to the pretend couple and put a hand on Vegeta's chest.

"I'd like that," she said seductively.

Bulma was starting to get angry at this girl for reasons she couldn't really explain. Could it be jealousy? "Get lost, bitch," she grabbed Marie's hand and peeled it off of Vegeta's body.

The girl huffed, but didn't hesitate to move when Vegeta started laying kisses on Bulma's shoulder. She stomped off back to her car in a rush.

Bulma tried to tell herself that having Vegeta so close was disgusting, but his kisses said otherwise. He continued to nip at her pale skin until Marie was out of sight, but had a hard time making himself stop.

Lucky for both of them Goku walked onto the porch. "What is going on out here?"

Vegeta gently shoved Bulma out of his lap as they both blushed.

"Nothing, Kakarot! Marie just showed her ugly face," Vegeta growled.

"And I helped him out. You owe me by the way," Bulma poked him in the chest and he just smirked down at her.

"Whatever woman, Go back and enjoy the party," he demanded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared blankly at her. "Like 'Oh, Bulma thank you for getting rid of that, bitch?'"

Vegeta turned to walk back into the party with Goku. "I don't need to say thank you. You only helped me out so you could get in my lap," he joked.

Bulma stood with angry eyes on the porch. "He wishes," she said to herself.

A few minutes after entering the house, Bulma decided to dance with Chichi and 18. Launch was somewhere with Tien doing who knows what. Their favorite song came on over the speakers, Shake yo ass by Mystikal.

They were in their own world not knowing or caring who was watching them. Goku and Vegeta watched as the girls cleared the dance floor with their suggestive moves. Oh, how they wanted those girls.

Soon a guy interrupted them and started dancing with Bulma. He was cute, but she didn't want to get that close to him. The guy continued to touch her in places that she didn't want fondled as others started to dance around them. The music was loud so no one heard Bulma arguing with the guy when he grabbed her and dragged her away from the crowd.

They entered a room off to the right of the dance floor. Bulma was pushed onto the bed as the guy slammed the door behind him. The room was dark, but Bulma knew exactly where the guy was. He pounced onto her and ripped her skirt away from her body.

Vegeta grabbed a beer out of the cooler and headed back to the living room where everyone was dancing. He noticed Goku watching Chichi with some blond haired guy and he didn't look happy. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he looked around for the blue haired harpy. His eyes soon became frantic when he couldn't find her in the crowd or the guy she was dancing with. He walked to the other side of the room and could hear a faint screaming in a nearby room.

Vegeta quickly made his way to the closest room to the living room and rushed through the door. The sight before him made the blood in his veins boil. Bulma was lying on the bed with only her bathing suit top on and a guy was positioned on top of her fiddling with his belt. Bulma was struggling to get away from him, but it looked like he had hit her because her lip was swollen and bleeding.

Vegeta grabbed the guy and threw him across the room. Bulma scrambled to pull the blankets from the bed around her exposed body. Vegeta had the drunken guy around the neck and against the wall. He stared into his eyes with fury.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know she was with you," he pleaded.

"Well, maybe you should do some research before you try to rape my girl!" He tossed the guy to the door of the room. "Get out of my house before I kill you," Vegeta threatened.

The guy scrambled to his feet and shot out of the room. Vegeta closed the door so no one would see Bulma naked. When he turned to face her terrified face, he noticed she was trying to hold back tears. He reached out a hand and touched her swollen lip. Vegeta was thinking about going after the guy and beating the shit out of him, but changed his mind when Bulma gently placed her hand over his as he touched her cheek.

"Are there any clothes in here?" Bulma asked with a shaky voice.

Vegeta walked to the closet and pulled out a midnight blue t-shirt and pulled a pair of shorts out of a drawer. Good thing it was his room and he knew where everything was. He laid the clothes on the bed and turned around so Bulma could get dressed.

After a few minutes of silence, Bulma walked in front of Vegeta and looked into his eyes. Vegeta noted that she looked just as beautiful in a baggy shirt and shorts that were too big for her. She could tell that he didn't know what to do or say so she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried the tears that wouldn't come before. Vegeta pulled her into his chest to comfort her. She had definitely done something to him, he thought.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you liked it! What will happen at school and how will the two act towards eachother now? 


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

I'm sorry it took so long to update this story! I was having a hard time figuring out where I was going with it. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Vegeta grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the closest wall. He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling while picturing a certain blue haired girl. She was so exhausted after crying for hours that she fell asleep on his bed. Before he got any ideas he picked her up and drove her home in his car. Her friends were so frantic that they followed him to her house and insisted that he leave her in their care. Once he returned home everyone was gone and his house mates were sleeping. 

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Goku's voice pierced Vegeta's tired ears.

"Breakfast's ready," Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled while running his hands through his tangled hair. The knocks continued on the door.

"Are going to get up and eat?" Goku asked.

Vegeta stomped over to his door and swung it open. "If you don't get away from my door, I'm going to beat you six feet into the ground!" he screamed in Goku's face.

A smile laced Goku's lips. "Ok I'll see you in a few minutes."

Vegeta slammed the door in his face and sauntered to his personal bathroom while mumbling how much of an insufferable idiot his friend was. He took a quick shower and dried his hair with a towel. After throwing on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black hoody, and shoes to match, he wandered in to the dining room where breakfast was waiting.

"Hey man," Krillin greeted.

"Mornin' sunshine," Tien said around a mouthful of bacon.

Vegeta only shook his head at the trio after watching Goku shove mounds of food in his mouth. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a biscuit before leaning against the counter.

"Did you guys see Jon run out of the house last night like someone was trying to kill him?" Krillen looked around the table as laughter broke out.

"That's because he was," Vegeta said with anger as he remembered the incident from the night before.

"What do you mean, man? What happened?" Tien looked toward his friend.

"That's none of your concern, but know that he is not welcome in this house again," he said with hatred gleaming in his eyes.

They all nodded since they didn't want to argue with the stronger man and especially in the morning.

Soon they cleaned up the kitchen and hopped in their cars to head to school.

* * *

Bulma picked at the string that was hanging from her sweat shirt's sleeve. She felt horrible when she woke that morning and refused to get dressed up for school. 

"There's no one to impress at this school any way," she muttered to herself.

Chichi leaned over to whisper into her friend's ear, "Are you going to be ok?"

Bulma forced a smile and turned to her friend. "I'll be fine Chi. My only problem is that I'm tired." Chichi knew she was lying, but didn't push the topic.

The teacher walked in and started taking roll immediately. Bulma looked around for Vegeta, but couldn't find him. 'He probably laughed at me after he took me home. I'm sure he thinks I'm some pitiful female who can't protect herself' she thought.

Half way through the class Goku and Vegeta interrupted the teacher by walking right into the room. The teacher started yelling at them while they walked to their seats without acknowledging him at all.

Goku waved at ChiChi as he walked to his desk behind her and Vegeta tried not to stare at the messy girl beside her. The sweat shirt she wore was three times too big and she had a pair of jeans on that looked like they went through a paper shredder. Her hair looked like a war was taking place on her scalp. She didn't even bother with putting make up on, but her face was still as beautiful as always.

Vegeta took his seat and leaned toward her while whispering, "You look like shit."

Bulma stiffened, but didn't reply until the teacher wasn't looking. She turned around and threw daggers at him with her eyes. "I could care less what you think. If you think I look that bad, than take your perverted eyes else where."

She was still the same girl he met the day before. The incident didn't scar her like he thought it would. He noticed her trying to fix her hair and looking in her compact mirror for the imperfection of her swollen lip.

"It looks to me like you do care what I think," he said while leaning back. He could see the shocked look on her face from the mirror. She quickly put away her things and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Briefs?" the teacher asked.

"Sir, I'm not feeling so well. I need to go home," she put on the sweetest smile she could.

"Well I suppose you may go, but be sure to take care of yourself."

She rushed to the door and slammed it once out of the room. "What's wrong with me? I look like a bum," she leaned against a row of lockers. Bulma ran out of the school and into her car. She would come back later looking like someone fit for a prince.

* * *

Goku, Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta sat at their usual table for lunch. Vegeta devoured his food and waited silently for his friends to finish. He wasn't able to get Bulma off of his mind since she left at the beginning of the day. Was he worried about her? Did he really care about how she felt? 

Three girls appeared in front of their table. It was Bulma's friends. He scowled while the other guys welcomed them.

"Hey girls would you like to join us?" Goku asked.

Eighteen sat beside Krillin, Launch beside her, and Chichi sat beside Goku. The girls picked at their food while silence fell over the group. Goku would look at Chichi and blush when he noticed her looking at him as well. The others glanced at each other but nothing more.

"Bulma!" Chichi yelled.

Vegeta looked up and spotted the most beautiful creature walking towards his table. Bulma wore a tight black mini skirt which showed off her long pale legs. Her top was a long sleeve silver shirt that clung tightly to her torso and buttoned down to just above her breasts like she was teasing someone. Her black high heels clicked along with the thud of Vegeta's heart with every step she took.

Finally she reached the table and noticed the looks she was receiving from the guys. Her eyes landed on Vegeta's expressionless face, but she could see the turmoil going on behind his eyes. She gently rubbed the side of her neck and watched his eyes follow her hand down to her chest.

"So how is everyone's day going?" Bulma asked after tearing her eyes away from Vegeta.

"Great," they all said in unison.

She sat down in the seat beside Vegeta and ignored the hungry look he was giving her. "I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to skip school tomorrow and go to the lake. This place is already getting on my nerves."

"You know we're game," Launch said as the other girls nodded with smiles.

Goku looked at Bulma and scratched the back of his head. "Well if you don't mind we would like to go too."

"Speak for your self, Kakarot!" Vegeta stood from his seat and attempted to walk away, but a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

He turned to see two deep blue eyes staring at him. "You don't want to go?" She asked while trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

She really wanted him to go, but why should he care if it hurts her feelings? Did he want her to be happy or not? Vegeta searched her eyes for any foul play, but found nothing. He snatched his wrist out of her grasp and turned toward the exit.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled before leaving.

* * *

Well we see some emotion coming out! What did you think? If anyone has any suggestions, I am open to them! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

I don't own DBZ! I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been pretty busy lately so I didn't have time, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Bulma hummed her favorite song while stepping out of the shower. After applying lotion to her entire body she heard a knock at the bathroom door. She threw a towel around her and opened the door.

"How do you wake up so early?" Chichi yawned as she stepped into the steamy room.

"Well, if you want to look beautiful, you have to make sacrifices. Did you try on the swimsuit you bought yesterday?"

Chichi stretched while nodding her head. Without another word they both brushed their teeth and headed into the bedroom to get ready for the day's adventure. Bulma's damp hair dried into tight curls while Chichi's black tresses flowed straight down her back.

"Do you think Goku will notice me today?" Chichi shyly questioned.

Bulma snickered lightly, "Goku notices you everyday he sees you. Chi, you look great!"

Chichi twirled in her forest green one piece swimsuit so Bulma could get a good view. The stomach fabric was cut out to expose the wearer's abdomen and no straps covered her shoulders.

"Beautiful," Bulma clapped, "What about mine?"

Bulma posed for her friend in her two piece white bikini. The top tied around her neck and underneath her chest with thin strings that looked like they would snap any second. The bottoms fastened on either of Bulma's hips and clung to her curves perfectly.

"If you can't get Vegeta wearing that, than you should give up on men and become a nun," Chichi joked.

Both girls giggled and prepared to leave. Chichi threw on a mini-dress to cover her swimsuit and Bulma covered up with a tube top and skirt. Soon they were on their way to meet Eighteen and Launch at the guy's house.

Bulma pulled up in front of the large house and noticed Eighteen's red Porsche. After parking her black Navigator beside the other girl's car she hopped out to have a chat. Eighteen rolled down the window for her friend.

"What's up?"

"Hey, you two. I just wanted to make sure our 'seduce the men' plan was still on," Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Launch replied from the passenger's seat, "Of course it is."

A few minutes later the guys exited the house with a cooler and blankets. Goku waved while walking over to the girls. He spotted Chichi in the SUV and smiled while she did the same.

"Hello ladies. I know of a great place at the lake that is really popular. It only takes about twenty minutes to get there so you can follow me."

"Is it alright if I leave my car here and ride with Bulma? I hate driving," Eighteen confessed.

"Sure. See you girls in a little bit," Goku grinned and walked to his Expedition.

Bulma looked towards Vegeta and saw him glance in her direction then climb into the passenger's seat of the vehicle. It was certainly going to be a fun day.

They arrived at their destination quickly and noticed there were plenty of people around. Bulma parked beside a truck full of boys and turned to look at her group.

"Shall we begin?"

They stepped out of the vehicle and started their mission. While Eighteen and Launch unpacked the trunk Bulma and Chichi waited for the guys to approach them. It only took a few minutes for two cute boys to talk to them.

"Are you beautiful girls here alone because you shouldn't be," a tall tanned guy flirted.

Chichi giggled while Bulma answered with a bright smile, "We are here with friends."

"Well, hello gorgeous. What is your name?" The tall guy's companion asked. He smiled with curious eyes and short black hair. He was handsome, but he had a scar on his face.

"I guess you you'll have to stick around to find out," Bulma teased.

"Oh, I like playing hard to get."

A loud voice interrupted their conversation, "Chichi! Bulma! Over here!" Goku waved his arms so they would see there position on the ground by the lake.

Launch and Eighteen had already joined the guys and were laying out blankets to sit on. Chichi turned back to the boys, "See you around." She grabbed Bulma's hand as she waved goodbye to the handsome guys.

The two girls arrived to the group while they were setting out beer. Eighteen laid on a towel to start tanning as Krillin nervously talked to her. Launch and Tien were in their own world as always and Goku sat naturally beside Vegeta.

"Who were they?" Goku asked with a forced smile.

"Just some friendly guys," Bulma replied. She looked in Vegeta's direction and caught a hint of irritation on his face.

The bright sun shone on his ebony hair and his toned arms flexed as he leaned back on them. He looked delicious in his black swim trunks and tight blue tank top. He was a picture of perfection. Was he trying the same trick on Bulma?

"Do you want something to drink?" Tien asked the girls since all of the guys were already working on their first one.

"No thanks. I think I want to take a dip. How about everyone else?" Bulma asked.

Launch and Eighteen shook their heads. They would rather tan than swim. Tien and Krillin agreed with them so she looked at Goku and Vegeta. Goku glanced at Vegeta who only looked away.

"I think we'll wait a while," Goku said politely.

"Sure," Bulma said disappointedly which got Vegeta's attention.

"Well, I'll go with you!"

"I can always count on you, Chi. Do you need some tanning oil?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

Chichi nodded while Bulma reached into her bag and pulled out a medium sized bottle. Goku and Vegeta secretly watched as the two girls rubbed oil on their arms and legs. They wanted badly to help them, but they had to keep up appearances.

"Can you get my back?" Chichi asked her friend.

She lifted her green dress over her head which made her green swimsuit stand out on her tanned body. Bulma rubbed oil on her back while she did her front. Goku swallowed a lump in his throat as Vegeta chuckled at his reaction. Soon after that Bulma stood to undress so Chi could do the same for her.

She pulled her skirt down to her ankles and stepped out it. Vegeta's eyes glanced at her long legs and then away. After that she took off her tube top to reveal her flat stomach and pierced navel. She adjusted her bikini top while casually looking around. Her eyes landed on Vegeta's face which was expressionless as usual, but she knew he was impressed since he wasn't turning away.

Before he noticed she was staring at him Bulma sat so Chichi could help her. Bulma's hands glided across her chest and midsection leaving glimmering oil in their wake. Vegeta followed every inch of her body as she and her friend headed for the lake.

Tien laughed beside Vegeta which took his attention away from the retreating Bulma. "Geta, you're sweating and it isn't from the heat."

"I've seen much better than that," Vegeta took a drink of his beer.

"He must be blind," Launch whispered to Eighteen.

"I don't know what you were looking at, but Bulma is hot and every man here knows it," Krillin assured.

"What are you mumbling about?" Vegeta began to look around the area and every male set of eyes were focused on Bulma putting her hair atop her head.

Goku noticed a couple of guys moving through the water towards Chichi and Bulma. He turned to Vegeta who was looking at the same event unfolding before them.

"Maybe we should go," Goku sounded worried.

"Yeah," Vegeta quickly stood and lifted his shirt over his head. Goku followed suit and they headed towards the girls.

"Chi don't turn around, but Vegeta and Goku are coming toward us through the people on the ground. They kind of look angry," Bulma said confused.

Bulma acted as though she wasn't looking in their direction, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Vegeta's sculpted torso. How could he keep such a nice body while drinking beer all the time?

Soon the two had glided into the water and behind the girls. They sent death glares to the guys approaching and sent them running the other way.

"We thought you didn't want to come in yet," Chichi smiled sweetly.

"Well, it was starting to get hot out there so we decided to come in," Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the men that were trying to talk to us?" Bulma caught their intentions.

"You wish, woman," Vegeta smirked.

"Well let's have some fun shall we?" Tien shouted while splashing lake water on the foursome.

"Hey, be careful you guys. I don't want my hair to get wet!" Bulma threw up her hands as the entire group splashed water at each other.

She opened her eyes to find she had drifted away from the others, but before she could wade back to them she was lifted from behind and thrown into the water. Barely holding her breath before going under Bulma shot through the water's surface looking for the culprit. A built tan chest came into sight as she opened her eyes.

"Vegeta, I hate you! I said I didn't want to get my hair wet," Bulma shouted into the laughing face of Vegeta.

"Why would you want to come to the lake without going under the water?" Vegeta stopped laughing as Bulma let down her soaked hair and it clung to her neck and face.

This is exactly the chance Bulma needed to make Vegeta want her. She pushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. Slowly she moved closer to the shocked man and raised her eyes to his. The look on his face was priceless. He looked as though he wanted to jump her, but his mind was rebelling against his body.

Vegeta slowly backed away as Bulma came closer to him, but his back hit someone behind him. He had nowhere to run. This woman was about to kiss him. He had to turn away, but he didn't want to.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as her lips inched closer to his.

His hands started towards her body, but his pride wouldn't let him touch her. Vegeta's eyes bore into hers, but only saw beautiful blue orbs staring back at him. He wanted those lips on his.

"Bulma! We are going back to the blankets to eat!" Chichi interrupted.

Bulma turned to look at her friend with a wink. "Well, let's go then," she said while following her friend back to the others.

* * *

Uh Oh! What will happen next when the girls spend the night at the men's place!?!?! The girl's are such teases! HeHe. Let me know what you thought! 


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

I don't own it!!!!

Yay I updated again. I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was starting to set when the group began getting ready to leave the lake. It had been a fun day, but it was quickly coming to an end. Bulma watched as Vegeta put on his shirt and shoes. He had cracked a few smiles that day which made her think he wasn't that bad after all. Still, he had avoided her like the plague after the incident in the lake.

Soon the bags were packed and cooler in hand when everyone started for the vehicles. The blue haired beauty had noticed Tien and Launch flirting throughout the day and Eighteen avoiding Krillin. Goku and Chichi looked like they were getting close so it made her feel a bit lonely.

Everyone said their goodbyes except for Vegeta who walked directly to his ride. Maybe he didn't want her. Bulma's eyes went from the retreating figure of Vegeta to the smiling faces of her friends.

"See you girls at school tomorrow," Goku waved while backing away.

"Bye beauties," Tien blew a kiss while Krillin waved nervously. The girls waved goodbye and hopped into the Navigator.

"So how did you guys do today?" Launch asked cheerfully.

"That short bald one gets on my nerves," Eighteen answered.

"I gave Goku my phone number," Chichi replied.

"I give up! Vegeta didn't try anything today. I thought my swimsuit would drive him crazy, but I was wrong," Bulma admitted.

"You can't give up that easily," her friends encouraged from the back seat.

"Yeah Bulma, you're gorgeous and I'm sure Vegeta has noticed it," Chichi consoled.

Before she could continue Chichi's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"It's Goku," she covered the phone with her hand and announced.

She listened then, "He wants to know if we can spend the night at their place tonight."

"Sure," Launch agreed.

"Whatever," Eighteen interjected.

Bulma didn't answer, but Chichi went back to Goku and told him yes.

Soon after that she hung up with him and turned to a fuming Bulma. "I know you're upset, but this could be a good opportunity for you to get Vegeta."

"I guess," Bulma said after debating with herself.

The girls went to their homes, took showers, dressed, and met back at the guy's house. As they pulled up to the home numerous vehicles came into view. They gathered in the driveway with confused looks.

"Goku didn't say that they were having a party," Chichi glanced around the yard full of cars.

"I brought pizza, but I obviously don't have enough," Launch joked while eighteen stood with a scowl on her face.

"Let's just leave," Bulma suggested, but quickly changed her mind when she noticed Marie seated in the passenger's seat of a nearby car.

"Well, why don't we crash the party?" Bulma smirked.

"Should we knock?" Chichi asked her friends as they stepped onto the porch.

Bulma reached for the doorbell, but jumped back when the door swung open. Vegeta stood in the doorway wearing baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He could be wearing rags and he would look hot. Bulma smirked when he couldn't put the blank expression back on his face after being shocked to see her on his doorstep.

"Expecting company?" she asked while pointing to the car Marie was getting out of. He followed her finger to the approaching girl. His eyes darted back to the now empty space before him. Vegeta turned to see Bulma walking into his house with tight jeans on, a white shirt that said heir to the throne, and heels to top off her outfit. She was hot.

"How sweet. You opened the door for me," Marie's voice brought back his attention.

"Get out!" he demanded before walking back into the house.

"So you invite us girls to a slumber party and don't mention that the entire school will be here," Eighteen sarcastically stated.

"Sorry, I couldn't turn down a few friends. They aren't staying by the way," Tien smiled.

"There are at least fifty people here!" Launch shouted.

"We're popular," Tien replied.

Soon everyone had left Bulma by herself. She casually walked around the crowded house and decided to get a drink. While headed towards the kitchen she passed Vegeta talking to a group of cute girls. Her jealousy was well hidden by her smiling face, but she couldn't help but slam the refrigerator door closed.

She popped open a can of Sprite and leaned against the counter. Her body jumped when she noticed someone standing beside her. It was the guy with a scar on his face from the lake.

"It looks natural for him to do that," he nodded towards Vegeta flirting.

"Do you know him?" Bulma asked the stranger.

"We go back," he replied. "My name is Yamcha. "Are you going to give me your name, or do I need to stick around?"

Bulma smiled. "My name is Bulma."

"Do you want to walk around?"

She nodded while following him out of the kitchen and into the empty pool room. The water was calm across the pool's surface. They found a couple of seats nearby and started chatting.

"So I heard you attend Galicgun high school. Is it hard to deal with those barbaric men?"

"It's not that bad," she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to seem forward, but are you seeing anyone right now?"

She paused, "Not right now."

"I'm sure any guy that lays eyes on you wants to ask you out. You're beautiful," he complimented.

Before saying anything back to him the sound of foot steps echoed throughout the room. Bulma's gaze fell upon the blazing eyes of Vegeta. They both stood as he stepped in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm talking to this lovely young lady."

She looked back and forth between the two men. Vegeta looked furious while Yamcha continued to smile.

"Get out of my house!" Vegeta started shaking and stepping towards the other man.

"Okay I think that's enough," Bulma laid a slender hand on Yamcha's chest to push him back. She needed to get him away from Vegeta.

"Now you're flirting with my other man!" A loud shout came from beside them. A hard slap caught Bulma off guard and sent her to the ground.

The men turned to see Marie fuming beside them. Vegeta quickly threw her over his shoulder while she kicked and screamed. After tossing her out of the back door and locking it he turned to see Yamcha helping Bulma get up.

He caught up with them quickly as they walked towards the main house. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her behind him so he could face Yamcha.

"I though I told you to leave!"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave Bulma hurt on the ground while you ignore her."

Bulma jerked her arm out of Vegeta's grip. "I can take care of myself," her voice shook as she walked into the house.

Vegeta turned fiery eyes on Yamcha. "Get out, or I will throw you out like I did the other trash."

"Tell Bulma that I will call her later," Yamcha smirked as he left.

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger, but needed to find Bulma. He walked into the house and searched for the girl. After passing the den he noticed her in the kitchen. Her hands were shaking when she tossed ice into a plastic bag. Vegeta grabbed the bag of ice and shot daggers at her with his dark eyes.

"Give it back," she commanded with angry orbs.

"What were you doing with him?" Vegeta growled.

"Why do you care? Just give me the ice so I can leave," Bulma held out her hand.

"Do you expect everyone to do as you say? I'm not a servant living at your mansion."

Bulma threw up her arms and left a confused Vegeta in the kitchen. She quickly exited the house and spotted her car on the motionless street. After unlocking her card door she tried to open it, but a hand from behind slammed it shut. She turned to see Vegeta staring at her.

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you being so childish?" Vegeta asked while trapping her between him and the car.

"You are an asshole."

"Well, you're a bitch."

A small hand went across his face. Anger flared in him and he shoved the girl against the car. A small voice escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

When he looked into her eyes, tears were already rolling down her face. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but his body wouldn't listen to his heart. What was this girl doing to him?

"Maybe I went too far," he sighed.

"Is that an apology?" Bulma asked.

"No," Vegeta turned away from her.

Bulma felt a smile tug at her lips, but a sharp pain shot through them and she hissed in pain.

"What is it now?" Vegeta turned back to her and noticed drops of blood coming from her bottom lip.

"It must not have healed completely," he said while thinking back on the guy forcing him self on her.

"No it hasn't. I'm going to stop coming over here since I seem to get hurt every time I do," Bulma joked until she saw the scowl on Vegeta's face. "It was a joke unless you don't want me here."

Vegeta turned and started walking away. "Come on. There is still some ice in the cooler from earlier. We didn't take it out of the Expedition," he quickly changed the subject.

Once at the vehicle Vegeta opened the back door. "You need to put ice on your cheek because it's already turning blue."

"Are you serious?" She sounded petrified.

"No, but it is starting to swell."

"Oh my god, I'm going to look like a puffer fish," Bulma gasped.

"Shut up and sit down," Vegeta demanded.

Bulma followed his order and sat on the back of the vehicle. Vegeta lifted a bag of ice to her cheek and held it there. He heard her giggle and watched as she picked up a shirt that said Prince Vegeta on the front.

"You're so arrogant," she smiled while looking at him and holding up the shirt.

He glared at her before saying, "Change into it. Your shirt has blood on it."

She looked down and noticed spots of scattered blood on her white shirt. "Well, I can't change here."

Vegeta looked around. "No one is watching."

"Um, you are," she replied.

"Woman, I saw you half naked earlier today. Seeing you in a bra is no different."

"That's true."

Vegeta moved the ice from her face so she could change. His eyes widened as an almost see through bra graced her chest. He quickly averted his eyes so he didn't get any ideas. He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm done,' she announced.

He covered her cheek again with the ice. His eyes watched as her chest rose and fell under his shirt. Bulma was going to try her hardest to keep the shirt because it smelled just like him.

Suddenly Bulma thought of Yamcha. "Was he the guy Marie cheated on you with?"

Her soft eyes met the cold eyes in front of her.

"Yeah," Vegeta answered bluntly.

Bulma's heart sank. She felt like she kicked Vegeta in the stomach.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would have kicked him out or something. I didn't know it was hurting you to see him."

"Don't act like you know me," Vegeta snapped.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for the shirt and ice. I'll be going now," Bulma said while jumping off the tailgate and heading towards her car. A hand wrapped around her wrist a few seconds later.

"Where are you going?"

Bulma turned to face the raspy voice. Vegeta held her wrist lightly, but his eyes told her not to go.

"I'm going home because I look like shit and I don't want anyone to see me."

Vegeta paused before speaking. "We can stay in my room until everyone leaves."

"Don't you have people to entertain?"

"No because I didn't invite them. I can't stand most of them any way."

Bulma took a minute to decide. "Fine, I'll stay."

* * *

Sweet!! What will happen when the two spend the night in the same room? Review and let me know what you thought and think! I need to know so I can keep going with this story! 


	7. Chapter 7

Yay I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short but it's leading up to some good stuff! No...I don't own it.

* * *

CH7

Vegeta hesitantly released Bulma's wrist. He didn't expect her to actually say she would stay. The sight of her split lip made him think of her laying half naked with another guy on top of her.

"Let's go," he said to get his mind off of the previous incident.

"Just one minute. You are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going into that house looking like this," Bulma shrieked while pointing at her cheek.

"You're right. It looks like a baseball slapped you across the face instead of the whiny bitch," Vegeta joked.

"Not funny, asshole,' Bulma fumed.

Vegeta watched as Bulma turned to face the street. His shirt was loose on her and it covered the sight of her tight jeans. Her hair danced while the soft wind played with it. Why would she care what other people thought?

"Is it that important for no one to see you like that?"

Bulma nodded slightly. She wasn't sure why other people's opinion of her mattered. Maybe it was because she was constantly called ugly by her ex-boyfriend or because she's a teenager.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat when two strong arms lifted her from the ground. She gasped when Vegeta started carrying her towards the house while cradling her like a baby. His hands were in just the right places for her to want him to move them. One hand tickled her rib underneath her left breast while the other gripped the side of her thigh.

"What are you doing? Put me down," Bulma pleaded.

"Shut up and hide your face against my chest. If someone notices it's you, I won't hesitate to drop you."

As the two stepped through the threshold of the home, jealous cries sounded through the room. Bulma quickly hid her face in the muscular chest of the man everyone wanted. His shirt smelled like heaven or maybe it was just him.

"Of course they're going to know it's me, idiot. Who else do you know with blue hair?"

The girl's voice made Vegeta waver. She was right. Every person in this room would know that he carried Bulma into his room. Did he care if they knew? No.

Three girls surrounded his bedroom door before he could enter. Two brunettes stood next to a perky blond who was not the least bit happy that she wasn't in his arms.

"Vegeta, baby, why did you choose a whore like Dull-Ma over me?" She asked while flipping her hair to the side.

"Move out of my way," Vegeta commanded.

The brunette on the right moved up to touch his arm. "You could have three of us together," she smirked.

Vegeta closed his eyes to keep the anger hidden. Women never know when to give up. "I will not ask a second time."

The three girls scattered with the harsh sound of his voice. Bulma giggled under her breath as curses ripped through the room when she held up her middle finger behind Vegeta's back.

Bulma jumped out of his arms when Vegeta closed the door and locked it. She smoothed out her hair to cover the bruise on her face. She didn't want him to see it either.

"I already know what it looks like, woman. Trying to hide it is a waste of time," Vegeta said as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it into a laundry basket.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked blushing.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Must you strip in front of me, you pig," she raised her voice after sitting on the floor.

Vegeta turned to see the embarrassed girl and walked towards her. He leaned down and put his hands on the floor on either side of Bulma. His eyes looked directly into hers while the muscles in his arms tightened.

"Does my body make you uncomfortable?" He whispered.

Bulma swallowed hard, but kept her sanity. She wouldn't let him defeat her this easily. Her hands reached down to the unbuttoned pants that Vegeta hadn't taken off yet. When her fingers rubbed against his lower stomach, Vegeta lifted himself from the floor.

"Not a bit," Bulma answered as Vegeta stared at her wide eyed. "Would you like me to join you?" She asked while tugging at her shirt.

Vegeta turned around and headed to the adjoined bathroom. He opened the door and said, "No," with little conviction.

Bulma smiled as she took a position on his bed. The shower started when she started looking through his movies and music. He liked action movie, just like a man, but he also had a few tearjerkers as well. He has a soft side, she thought.

His music selection consisted of Korn, Linkin Park, and Nelly. She raised an eyebrow when a Backstreet Boys cd fell out from behind another. A laugh escaped her when she read the small sticky note on the front that read, "Geta, I put my heart into buying this Christmas gift for you. Signed, Kakarot."

The bathroom door opened so she hurriedly slid the cd where it came from. She turned to see Vegeta in a pair of green shorts alone. Water clung to his chest and arms. His hair was damp so it hadn't stood up yet. He looked gorgeous.

"Stop staring at me. Haven't you seen a wet man before?" He asked while drying himself off.

"Shut up! I wasn't staring," Bulma said after turning towards the door.

"Liar. You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"Actually, I was looking at Goku's Christmas present," she giggled.

Vegeta stood with his mouth wide open. "You didn't."

Bulma nodded. "I did."

"Whatever. It was a joke anyway," he recovered quickly. His attention turned to the stereo beside him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked quietly.

"What, woman?"

"Why do you continue to help me if you hate me?"

"No one ever said I would always help you." Vegeta put a mix cd in and turned down the sound.

"Most people would say 'No one ever said I hated you.' You are very odd," Bulma said while moving from the bed towards his standing body.

"You'll find out that I'm not most people." He stiffened when two arms hugged him from behind and hands laid on his chest.

"No you're not, but that's why I like you," she choked out.

Vegeta stayed still for a moment before responding. He had to say something to change the subject. Too bad he never says the right thing.

"Is that what you tell every man you want to fuck?" Vegeta smirked.

His expression changed when he turned to see the pained face of a girl. Her blue eyes went ice cold when water welled up inside of them. She balled her fist and hit him square in the jaw before covering her face and running out of the room.

"Shit," was all he could say as he gathered his senses.

* * *

What a jerk. She tried to confess and he blew her off! Well maybe he will apologize in the next chapter or maybe he won't. Review and let me know what you think he should do!


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

The next chapter of my B/V highschool fic! It's been a while so I decided to make this the next story I updated. Hope you enjoy!

PS...sadly I don't own DBZ

* * *

Bulma tossed the blankets off her body when she heard her mother yell for her to get ready for school. She had barely gotten three hours of sleep after staying up all night debating on what she would do about Vegeta. He insulted her and didn't even come after her to apologize. She had honestly thought he liked her by the way he was acting, but she was mistaken.

After talking to her friend, ChiChi about the situation she came up with a conclusion. She would forget about Vegeta. Besides she only met him a few days ago and already fell for him. Her attraction couldn't be anything more than lust. He was handsome and muscular and mysterious…she could go on forever.

She growled in frustration while climbing out of bed and moving towards the bathroom. There was no denying that Vegeta was sexy, but what could he offer her? She didn't want to lose her virginity to a stranger so physical needs were out of the question. As far as she could tell he was an asshole so emotionally he wouldn't care. So that left her with her decision to forget him and that's exactly what she was going to do. Or try.

Vegeta groaned when Goku knocked on his door thirty minutes earlier than usual. The annoying sound of fist hitting wood didn't stop until he answered. As he swung the door open his friend was standing still in his pajamas, but with an unhappy expression.

"What is it, Kakarot? I still have thirty minutes before it's time for me to wake up! I'm getting tired of you waking me up instead of my alarm clock," Vegeta growled while rubbing his arms as cool air hit them.

"Why are you such an idiot?" His friend asked with curious eyes.

"Idiot? What the hell are you talking about?" He answered with narrowed eyes.

"Chichi spent the night with me, but I didn't have much time alone with her because of you," Goku said while poking Vegeta in the chest.

"How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Chichi was up all night talking to Bulma," he replied through clenched teeth.

"I thought that harpy left last night," Vegeta thought out loud.

"Oh she did, but she called Chichi on her cell and told her about how much of an asshole you are," Goku laughed. "It was actually funny listening to her opinion of you. It almost seemed like she knew you better than me."

"Kakarot, stop laughing! What did she say?" Vegeta debated on going after her the night before to explain himself, but decided against it since it would ruin his reputation. He couldn't possibly be spotted chasing after a female.

"As punishment for wrecking my night with Chichi I'm not going to tell you, but I will give you some advice," he paused, "I would stay away from Bulma today at school and maybe for the rest of the month."

Goku left the arrogant boy standing alone in his doorway to think about his advice. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath so he could concentrate on the coming day. The woman was obviously mad at him, but was it really his fault that she took his joke seriously? No.

Vegeta took a quick shower and dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt that said "All hail the King" in black letters. He slipped on some black Nikes to top off his outfit and checked himself in the mirror. He looked so good that Bulma wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him.

Unfortunately he was completely wrong. After stepping through the door of his first class which Bulma was in, she hadn't even looked in his direction. He would occasionally glance in her direction to see how she was acting, but surprisingly she wasn't acting any different. Her short blue dress told him that she wasn't depressed and she even took time to do her hair and put a little make-up on. He must not have hurt her that bad or she would have come in looking like a bum. He had hurt enough girls to know this fact.

Bulma knew she had to look normal for school that day or he would think something was wrong with her and she didn't want him to think that he upset her as much as he did. She threw on a short midnight blue dress that would make a normal boy blush. She curled her hair and applied basic make-up to her already stunning face.

She had arrived to first period class before Vegeta so she took her seat and prepared for class. A few minutes later Chichi arrived then Vegeta and Goku. She completely ignored him when he took the seat on the other side of her. Throughout class Chichi and Goku were flirting making Bulma sick to her stomach. Also she noticed that Vegeta was staring at her every so often which made her a little uncomfortable, but she didn't want him to know it.

Class ended after what seemed like forever and she quickly packed her things and left the room. Chichi walked beside her while headed to their lockers.

"You do know that Vegeta is following us, right?" Chichi asked.

'I am well aware of it and I don't care. He can insult me all he wants and it will not bother me," Bulma answered.

"Well, you seemed pretty upset about it last night, Bulma. Have you gotten over it?"

"Actually I've come to a conclusion."

Chichi sighed, "Huh?"

"I don't want Vegeta anymore. He would be the worst boyfriend any girl could have," Bulma lied to herself as well as her friend. She still wanted Vegeta. He looked so good in his outfit today, but she didn't want him to notice her looking in his direction.

When their lockers came into view so did a cute guy standing in front of them looking around. Bulma had never seen the guy before, but he was good looking with brown hair and green eyes. He was slightly taller than her and muscular.

"Excuse me. You're in front of my locker," Bulma smiled.

"I know. You're exactly who I was looking for," the guy replied with a smooth voice.

"Oh and what can I help you with?" Bulma batted her eyes and leaned against the lockers while Chichi opened hers.

"Well, I've seen you around and I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me sometime." The guy smiled.

Bulma could see Vegeta approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Would tonight be good…Um what's your name?"

"Tony and yes tonight I'm free."

"Great than meet me at Chronos dance club at nine o'clock," Bulma cooed.

Vegeta hardly kept his cool as he walked past Bulma making a date with some idiot. He rounded the corner from her locker and slammed his fist into the janitor's closet. As soon as he got into gym he turned blazing eyes on Goku.

"How dare she!" He yelled.

"What's wrong? Calm down and tell me what happened," Goku tried to reason with his friend.

"The woman just made a date with Tony, the most irritating guy in this school!"

"By woman I suppose you mean Bulma and I've never heard you talk about Tony like this before. I thought you liked hanging out with him," Goku scratched his head.

"I'm going to break his neck the next time I see him. Why would she do that? I thought she was into me," Vegeta thought out loud.

"Um, Vegeta? If you don't remember what you said to her last night, I can remind you since I was up listening to it all night! She probably doesn't want anything to do with you right now."

"Kakarot, we're going to the Chronos dance club tonight so cancel any plans you had," Vegeta demanded.

"Why are we going there?"

"That's where their date is and I'm going to crash it."

Bulma dressed in a slinky black dress that barely met her mid thigh and covered her nipples and the outer half of her breasts. She looked hot and every guy in the line knew it. Her smiling face fell when she thought of who she was going to be on a date with that night. She wanted to be with Vegeta, but her mind kept telling her that he was no good.

After she entered the club she noticed Tony standing off to the side near the entrance waiting on her. He was dressed in a nice pair of khaki slacks and a black dress shirt. He was cute, but not as hot as Vegeta. She really needed to get him off her mind.

"Shall we dance or sit? I have a table reserved for us on the second floor," Tony smiled.

"I'd actually like to sit if you don't mind. I don't start dancing until at least eleven," she answered.

Vegeta stood in a dark corner watching the two climb the stairs. His hands were in fists at his side and his face was turning red with anger. Bulma was out with some retard while he was reduced to following her around. Why was he doing this again? Because he likes her and doesn't know how to tell her.

He and Goku sat at a table close by Bulma and her date, but out of sight. A few hours passed and to Vegeta's delight Bulma looked bored. Soon Tony asked her to dance and she complied.

"Now's my chance, Kakarot. I'm going to make Tony run away crying after I take Bulma from him," Vegeta smirked evilly.

"I wish you luck because she will probably smack you when she sees you," Goku replied with a shrug.

Tony took Bulma out to the middle of the dance floor. This guy was definitely cute, but he was making her sleepy with all his talk about football and what college he wanted to go to. She almost cut the date short, but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

A slow song came over the speakers and he placed his hands on her waist and waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck before he started moving to the beat. As the song went on his hands glided lower on her hips and soon found a spot on her ass.

Bulma quickly stepped back and let go of his body. She noticed to arrogant look on his face and was about to knock him into the next world when someone beat her to it. A fist came out of nowhere behind her and blood sprayed out of Tony's nose. He immediately covered his face and bent over in pain while Bulma turned to see her savior. Unfortunately it was an all too familiar face.

* * *

HEHE..yes I left it there because you all know I love my cliff hangers! So what do you think will happen when Bulma and Vegeta talk things out? You will have to keep reading to find out! Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

Woohoo another chapter! So I took a little advice from a review...you know who you are...so read on to find out what happens when Vegeta and Bulma talk. I also wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed and I hope that you will continue.

I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Bulma smiled before she remembered that he was the reason her day was a wreck. His dark eyes scanned her face and then her body. She thought he was checking her out, but then noticed he looked concerned. It was uncomfortable standing in the middle of two guys fighting so she decided to leave them to their violence.

As she walked off a hand grabbed her arm. Turning she found that Vegeta followed her out of the crowd and grabbed her so she would stop walking away. Tony, her date, was being helped off the floor by a bouncer.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta asked.

"You just ruined my date, idiot," Bulma yelled over the music while yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I actually punched your date because he was touching you. Maybe I deserve a 'thank you'!" He countered starting to get angry.

"I never asked you to get involved. My fist was about to be buried in his stomach before you came along," Bulma shouted as she exited the building through a side door.

"Right, like a hit from you would have put him in his place," Vegeta laughed.

"Would you like me to show you what I've got," Bulma sneered.

"I think I'd like that," Vegeta replied in a provocative voice before a hand went across his face leaving a sharp pain on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"Your inconceivable arrogance! I'll tell you this one time and one time only, Vegeta. If you so much as look in my direction again, I'll make sure that you never use those eye balls again," she fumed.

"Idle threats don't scare me, woman."

"AHH!! Talking to you is pointless because you do nothing but infuriate me to the core." She threw up her hands in defeat and walked towards the mouth of the alley.

Vegeta was hot on her heels. He wasn't going to let her just walk away without resolving the argument. It almost sounded like they were already dating.

"Calm down and listen to me for once," he commanded.

Bulma stopped and turned to face him. "Stay away from me," she hissed.

Vegeta was caught off guard by her reaction. It was obvious that she liked him, but what happened? Oh, his big mouth is what caused this change in her. He knew that he opened his mouth without thinking that what comes out might hurt someone. Actually he usually attempts to hurt people, but this girl was not one of them.

There was nothing he could do if she didn't want to listen to him. "Are you sure that you don't want me around?" He asked seriously.

"Positive," she responded. With that said, she left the alley and headed to her car without Vegeta chasing behind her.

He caught sight of Goku at the bar drinking a soda. Vegeta quickly informed him that it was time to go and they were outside in minutes. Once in the light, his cheek looked like it was starting to bruise.

"Ha, she smacked you didn't she?" Goku joked.

"Shut up, imbecile!" Vegeta demanded. He didn't want anything to remind him of that girl even though he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"So I take it she didn't want to talk to you," his friend continued on.

"No," was Vegeta's short reply.

"Do you like her?" Goku asked out of nowhere.

Vegeta stopped when they got to his car and looked at his friend. "Why?"

"Just answer the question, man," Goku urged.

Vegeta stood silently and thought of the question, then the answer. Did he like the woman? Yes. Did he want to date her? Yes. Will she say yes to go on a date with him? Probably not now.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter anymore," he answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm going to give you some advice that you should take this time. You and I know that she still likes you so all you have to do is get her to tell you that she wants to be with you. It's that simple," Goku smiled.

"Simple? Kakarot, it would be easier to dig a hole to China."

"That's where you're wrong. Start dating another girl and be sure that Bulma notices. Girls get jealous when a guy they like is with another girl so she will definitely try to get you notice her."

For once his friend was making sense, but would it work? Bulma was really mad at him so she probably wouldn't say anything even if it did bother her. He only needed to know one thing. "Does he like her enough to pull the stunt off? A few minutes pass. Yes, he does.

Bulma walked into school after another sleepless night. The confrontation with Vegeta wouldn't stop playing in her mind. He sounded serious when he asked if she didn't want him around. At the time she totally agreed with her answer, but after going through a box of Kleenex's she wasn't so sure anymore.

She dressed casually in jeans and a tight t-shirt for school. She was too tired to primp herself, but she didn't want to look terrible either. It was not going to be a good day.

On the way to her first class she met up with Chichi at their lockers. Outside the classroom they noticed Vegeta talking to a girl that they knew all too well. She was the school tramp and didn't deny it. Unfortunately, she was a beautiful tramp.

Vegeta was smiling and laughing with her like nothing had happened the night before. His hand was on her hip and as they walked by he leaned down to whisper something in her ear which made her giggle.

Bulma wanted to reach out and rip his arm off, but she controlled her anger and walked into the room without a word. Before she could get her things ready for class Chichi interrupted her.

"What was that all about?" Her friend asked confused.

"Yeah, it's odd. Vegeta is never here early," Bulma answered like she didn't know what Chichi was talking about.

"Um…no I mean why is he all over that girl?" Her friend leaned in closer.

Bulma slammed the class book on her desk causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength." She smiled sweetly, but was fuming inside.

She turned to Chichi. "I don't know nor do I care."

The black-haired girl nodded with her mouth open in shock. Her friend was in denial. She knew that Bulma liked Vegeta and seeing him with that girl would drive her nuts.

Before the bell rang Vegeta strolled into the classroom with a smirk on his face. On the outside he looked happy, but on the inside he was uncomfortable. Not only did he not want to do this in the first place, but Goku picked the school hussy for him to do it with. She had already offered to have sex with him in the stairwell twice. He had to let her down easy so not to ruin the plan.

He saw an open seat beside Bulma which is usually where he sat, but he decided to take the bait a little further. He sat in the very back row far from Bulma's eyes. Unbeknownst to her he starred at her throughout the class.

Depressed that Vegeta hadn't even looked at her all day Bulma walked into the lunch room with a sour look on her face. She wasn't in the mood to eat and her jealousy wasn't making her more irritated. She almost dropped her books when she saw a new girl sitting at their table beside Vegeta. In her spot no less. It was Lila, the tramp that Vegeta had been talking to earlier. She calmly informed Chichi that she wasn't going to eat lunch and would be in the library studying if she needed anything. Bulma screamed inside her head the entire way to the quiet room.

Vegeta searched the lunchroom for blue hair and came up empty handed. She didn't come today. He didn't know that his 'plan' had the same lunch time as him which he confirmed was Goku's surprise when the idiot winked at him from across the table. He didn't want to listen to her incessant chatter while he could be listening to Bulma's endless ranting. He wouldn't see Bulma until the last class of the day which he also had with the brainless woman beside him.

"Where's Bulma?" Tien asked in the middle of lunch.

"She went to the library to study. I assume she wasn't hungry after seeing…um, Goku do you want my Jello?" Chichi changed the subject before anyone noticed what she was going to say. Well, Vegeta isn't fooled easily.

It was the last class of the day and everyone had it together. Goku sat beside Chichi who sat beside Bulma. Usually Vegeta sat beside her, but today he was with that girl in the back of the room doing who knows what. Bulma wanted badly to turn and look at them, but didn't want to reveal that she cared.

All through the class Lila was passing notes to Vegeta saying that she could come to his house later to do anything he wanted. Woman who are easy aren't any fun at all. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the blue haired beauty two rows in front of him. She hadn't said a word to him all day nor had she looked at him. She acted like he didn't exist and it was pissing him off.

Class ended slowly and not fast enough. She wanted to get out of the room so she wouldn't have to hear that girl's giggle any longer. As she was gathering her things she heard Goku talking to Vegeta.

"So do you want to go to the carnival tonight? Chichi invited me and she said that she had two extra tickets. You can bring Lila if you want."

"Actually, I was going to invite Bulma," Chichi said as she looked towards her friend.

"Don't worry about it, Chi. I have a lot of things to do at home so you two can go with someone else," Bulma replied slightly sad. She had been looking forward to going with Chichi to the carnival, but she didn't want to be around Vegeta.

"Okay, great. Than it's settled right?" Goku asked his friend.

"Yeah, we'll be there after we finish a few things at Veggie's house," Lila answered for him.

Bulma couldn't take any more. She zipped up her bag, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room by herself. She made it to her car without screaming or crying. It was never easy for her to except defeat. Vegeta just didn't seem to care about her and that hurt her more than anything else.

* * *

Hope you liked it. So the next chapter should be interesting. Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, and Lila go to the carnival. Do you think Bulma will go too? And who will appear to ruin the double date and cause some drama? HEHE…review please!


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while I know and I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter and please take the time to put your vote in on my poll! Thanks a bunches.

I don't own it!

* * *

CH10

It was seven o'clock and Bulma had just finished eating dinner with her family. Usually she would be gossiping with Chichi over the phone, but tonight her best friend was at the carnival with her soon to be official boyfriend. The blood in her veins boiled when she thought of Vegeta being there with them, but it soon simmered when her mind landed on the girl he was with. Bulma had sat in her car for almost an hour after school that day crying over someone she hardly knew. It made no sense to her that she cared about the arrogant fool so much, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Finally she ran out of salty tears and bull dozed her way into her large home. It had been a quiet night doing her homework and reading a book until her cell phone rang in the middle of the best chapter of 'Guilty Pleasures'.

"Hello?" Bulma asked.

"Hey, girl. It's Launch! I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the carnival with Tien and myself. We have a few extra tickets and I remember Chichi saying her stupid date handed the ticket she had for you to Vegeta so he could go with his new whore," her friend chirped into the phone.

Bulma groaned. She really didn't want to think about them at the moment. "Why would I want to ruin my perfect, relaxing evening to stroll around a boring strip of games and a couple slow rides?"

"Because you want to spy on Vegeta," Launch answered boldly.

The blue-haired girl stared out of her window on the third floor of CC. "You know me all too well, Launch."

"Be there in thirty minutes!" The line went dead.

Bulma scrunched her hair and put on light make-up. She chose to wear tight jeans and a royal blue halter top that showed off her pale skin. She couldn't wear heels to the carnival so she chose a pair of gray and blue Nike shocks.

The door bell rang after exactly thirty minutes. Launch was never late. Bulma answered the door and noticed Tien waiting with a single rose.

"Thought it would cheer you up." Tien smiled.

"Thank you, but don't get too attached or Launch will murder me," Bulma teased.

"No, it's not like that. I thought you would be down in the dumps about Geta so I decided to buy you a rose. This has worked on all six girls I've tried it on to cheer them up."

"Make that seven," Bulma assured.

"Shall we go? Launch is waiting in the car."

Bulma grabbed his waiting arm and jumped in the car behind her friend.

"He's so sweet, huh?" Launch asked.

"The sweetest." Bulma couldn't help but wish Vegeta was the same way.

It only took ten minutes to arrive at the carnival. The line wasn't long so they were through the entrance in less than five minutes. The small space wasn't crowded, but it had more than enough people walking around to get lost.

Tien told Bulma that he and Launch were headed to the Ferris Wheel and asked if she wanted to join them. She didn't want to be in the way so she declined. While they were off making out twelve stories high she was checking out the games.

Her eyes searched the crowds for black flaming hair, but had no luck. She chose to play a game where she used a water gun to make a sail boat reach a prize. After her second try she won a small bear.

"Your aim is excellent," a male voice said to her right.

When she turned to the voice her eyes widened. "Yamcha?"

"In the flesh," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma placed a hand on her hip in anger, but then thought about why she didn't like the cute guy. Vegeta. Her mind was telling her to forget about Vegeta and hang out with the stud in front of her, but her heart was screaming no. Eventually her mind won.

"So are you alone, or do you have Maria in tow?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"Actually I'm with a few friends, but if a pretty lady was to ask if I wanted to stay with her, I would. Well, as long as her crazy boyfriend isn't around."

"Boyfriend?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

"Our friendly neighborhood Vegeta," he joked.

Just the thought of someone thinking they were dating made a sharp pain dash through her chest. "Vegeta and I aren't together."

"So you're single, or he just isn't here with you?' Yamcha didn't want to take any chances.

Bulma sighed. "I'm not in a relationship."

"Well, then I guess I'm your date tonight beautiful because someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be left alone." He offered his hand and she hesitantly took it.

They walked from game to game and each stand they came to Yamcha won a prize. She was running out of ways to carry them. Finally the two decided to give the stuffed animals away to small children. Yamcha wasn't as bad as Vegeta made him out to be.

"Bulma, I can't help but think I'm in love with you," Yamcha said as she threw a baseball at a pyramid of cans.

"That's sweet of you," she giggled.

He hadn't stopped telling her how pretty she was or how he could see him with her in the future all night. It was corny, but hearing those words were comforting even though they weren't coming from the person she wanted them to.

Vegeta was getting ready to punch Lila in the face for the fifth time that night until Goku stopped him with a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, do you want to go play some games?" His friend asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he answered almost too fast.

"Great. We'll leave the girls to get to know one another."

"Sounds fine to me," Vegeta grunted while Chichi begged with her eyes for them to keep the big mouthed bitch away from her.

Vegeta led Goku to a basketball game that was open. "When are we leaving?" He asked his friend with pleading eyes.

"It can't be that bad, Vegeta. At least she is nice to look at. Right?"

"Wrong! I can't stop watching her ridiculous mouth move because that's all she knows how to do! Get me out of here soon, Kakarot."

Goku smiled and raced Vegeta I shooting baskets. The shorter guy was winning until he caught a glimpse of two familiar people in the reflective plastic of the back board. It was Bulma and…his worst nightmare.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Vegeta walked after them into the parking lot. He stopped a few cars away to listen to their conversation.

"I had a great time tonight, Bulma. What do you say about us hanging out again sometime?" Yamcha inquired as he laid a kiss on the back of Bulma's hand.

Vegeta wanted to snap his neck. "I had fun too. Call me so we can make plans." She smiled.

What? She gave him her number? The vein in Vegeta's forehead was bulging out of its normal position. When did this happen? Bulma couldn't have been seeing Yamcha for a long time or he would have known.

"Sure, beautiful. My friends are waving to me so I'll talk to you later." He kissed Bulma on the cheek.

That was it. Vegeta snapped, but before he could see colors again Yamcha was gone and Bulma was walking back into the carnival.

Vegeta caught up to her quickly and threw her behind one of the tall signs in the parking lot. "What the hell are you doing with him?" He yelled.

Bulma took a second to figure out it was Vegeta and not some maniac trying to rape her. She lowered her balled fists and looked him directly in his eyes.

"I can do as I please," she retorted.

"I told you to stay away from him," Vegeta growled with his teeth clenched.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be around? Last I heard you were going on a date tonight with the school whore so what are you doing pestering me?" Bulma was furious. She couldn't believe he was so angry even though he had no connection with her.

"How did he get your phone number?" Vegeta continued.

"Why do you care?" Bulma could only answer with questions because she was so confused.

Suddenly a fist flew past her head and into the wooden sign. "Dammit! Answer the fucking question!"

"Vegeta, you're scaring me," Bulma whispered as she shivered.

His eyes instantly went to his hand beside her pale face which was pressed into a dent in the sign. He slowly backed away from her while never taking his eyes from her frightened face. The anger inside of him came barreling out without a chance for him to control it. The thought of losing her to Yamcha hit too close to home. Wait? Losing her? She wasn't even his because of his stupidity.

"Let me try again," he started.

"I don't want to talk to you much less be near you," Bulma choked out.

"Then listen and stay still because I'm not moving until I know what's going on," Vegeta said calmly.

When he didn't get an answer and Bulma didn't move, he continued. "Did you come here with him?"

Bulma shook her head. "He saw you here with friends?" She nodded.

"Why would you hang out with him after you know how he is?" No answer. "Woman, talk to me." Still silence. "Please?"

Bulma looked into his eyes and licked her lips. "I was by myself and he saw me so he asked if I wanted to stay with him. It's boring when you're alone."

Vegeta took a deep breath to stay calm. "You could have found me. You knew I was here."

Bulma creased her eyebrows. "Like I want to be the fifth wheel," she half heartedly joked. Her sad expression made Vegeta's chest tight. He needed to tell her about Lila and Goku's plan.

"Bulma, listen closely because I will only say this once," he paused, "I only have feelings for one person right now." Vegeta leaned in closer to Bulma. Her eyes became large when she looked at him.

"And that's…" Vegeta couldn't finish before he heard a shrill voice come from behind him.

"And that's me," Lila said in her high pitched voice.

Vegeta turned to see his smiling date who was followed by Goku and Chichi. The scowl on his face couldn't get worse when he heard her voice. When he turned back to where Bulma was to tell her the truth, she was gone.

That sucks! So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Vegeta tell her how he feels? Or will he screw up again?


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

I'm on a roll! The next chapter is now up and I hope you love it!! Please let me know what you think and check out my poll if you haven't already!

* * *

The ride home in Goku's car was unbearable. Vegeta's date wouldn't shut up about how fun it was at the carnival and how much she wanted to spend the night at her date's house. The coal black eyes got darker, if that's possible, when Lila mentioned how sad she was when she saw Vegeta talking to some ugly bitch from school.

"Lila, don't say another word about Bulma, and by the way, it's over," Vegeta hissed.

Screw Kakarot's plan! Vegeta couldn't take any more of her ridiculous giggling and flirting. He wanted Goku to drop him off at Bulma's house, but Chichi refused. She said Vegeta deserved Bulma's anger.

"What do you mean over? The conversation?" Lila asked innocently.

"No, wench. I'm through with your idiocy and I never want to hear your irritating voice again," he made it very clear to her.

Lila was silent for the entire ten minutes it took to get back to her house. She slammed the car door with force and practically ran to her door.

"That was rude." Chichi grumbled.

"She had it coming," Vegeta countered.

"No girl deserves to be treated like that," Chichi said while turning in her seat to look at the pissed guy in the back.

"Lilia isn't a girl. She is the devil incarnate," he said seriously.

"No wonder Bulma doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm amazed that she found a brute like you attractive in the first place. Thank Kami she came to her senses," Chichi huffed.

Goku was laughing nervously in the driver's seat as he stared at his fuming friend behind him. His soon to be girlfriend didn't know a thing about Vegeta. Goku knew Vegeta was getting ready to offend his date.

"Let's keep calm. Chichi, Vegeta is a nice guy…every now and then," Goku said while eyeing the black haired female beside him. "And Vegeta, she does have a point. Your attitude is like no others," he chided.

"I happen to think my attitude is fine. It keeps me from dealing with stupid people which makes me wonder why I talk to you, Kakarot."

"I think he needs anger management classes," Chichi chimed in as she laid her hands in her lap.

"Listen, woman. I don't care what you or Bulma thinks about me so shut the fuck up," Vegeta roared.

Goku jumped when he heard his friend yell. He was used to it, but his date looked like she wanted to set the car on fire with the doors broken and Vegeta still inside.

"Please forgive him. He doesn't mean a word of it," Goku assured as Chichi clenched her teeth beside him.

It took Goku five minutes to get to Chichi's house and drop her off. She growled as she spotted Vegeta in the back seat while telling Goku thank you for accompanying her to the carnival. A few seconds later she was safely in her home.

The guys arrived home ten minutes later. Once inside the house Goku could no longer hold in his frustration.

"Vegeta, that was definitely uncalled for," Goku said trying to keep his anger inside.

"The woman was speaking irrationally," Vegeta answered as he flipped on the tv in the living room.

Goku tossed an empty beer can at his friends head. "Just because you screwed up your chance with Bulma doesn't mean you can ruin mine with Chichi."

"WHAT?! If I remember correctly, you were the idiot that suggested I date the school tramp to make Bulma jealous. If anyone destroyed me chances with her, it was you," Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I agree that I made a mistake, but you would have eventually said or done something to piss her off if you haven't already. You have serious issues with emotion. Bulma genuinely liked you and all you did was push her away!"

Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach causing him to double over. By this time every member of the household was in the room with them.

"Keep your mouth shut, Kakarot," he demanded.

Vegeta didn't expect what happened next. Goku swung at him with a left hook and hit him square in the nose. Blood started running down the cut it caused and thankfully it didn't break any bones.

"I think you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Vegeta," Goku growled.

Before both of them could hit again, Tien and Krillin grabbed them. A few minutes passed as they struggled to get to each other, but neither could get free. Tien loosened his grip on Vegeta when he started for the front door. He grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him as Tien shouted, "Come on, man. Don't do that."

He hopped into his car and sped out of the drive way. No one talked shit to him even if it was his friend. What did Kakarot know about emotions? Vegeta locked his feelings up because they only make things worse when they are set free to run your life.

The angry teen calmed after cruising for thirty minutes. Before he knew where he was, he saw Bulma's house. He remembered it from the night he took her home after she cried herself to sleep on his bed.

He came to a complete stop on the street outside her large home. The night he brought her home he watched Bulma's friends take her into the house and saw them turn a light on upstairs so he knew which room was hers.

Vegeta quietly shut his car door and walked to the side of the house where Bulma resided. He saw a ladder in the neighbors yard and put it against Bulma's house. It surprised him that her window was cracked open and the lights were off. It was only ten o'clock which was early for Vegeta, but it seemed like Bulma was already asleep.

He raised her window silently and climbed in. Her room was much bigger than his, but was more organized. Bulma's bed was next to the window and he noticed she was on her side facing him fast asleep. The tank top and shorts she wore to bed were visible since the blankets had fallen to the floor.

Vegeta watched her chest rise and fall while her hair hung over the side of the bed. She looked like an angel, but Vegeta knew better. She had a big mouth and an attitude to match his own. Why would he shove her away when she was so much like him?

He picked up the blankets from the floor and gently covered her. When the moon shined on her face just right he saw streaks of water on her face. She had been crying. Vegeta tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of him, but he wasn't getting far.

After looking at her for a few more seconds Vegeta turned to leave. CRACK He stepped on something. His eyes focused on a broken pencil under his foot. He slowly lifted his gaze to the girl in the bed and saw her move.

"Mom?" A quiet voice asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Vegeta had nowhere to hide. He was tempted to jump out the window, but wanted to keep his legs intact.

When Bulma's eyes opened all she saw was a large shadow standing in front of her. She screamed as loud as she could and struggled to get away from the person when they put a hand over her mouth.

She only calmed when she heard a familiar voice say, "Shut up! You're going to wake your parents and the neighborhood."

"Vegeta?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, woman, who else?"

"You scared me half to death! What are you doing in my room?"

Vegeta removed his hand from her mouth. "I just felt like dropping by."

"What kind of normal person sneaks into a girls house late at night?" Bulma asked before she remembered what happened at the carnival. She held up a hand.

"I don't want to know. Please get out," she said while pointing to her door.

"If you listen to me, than I might leave," Vegeta offered.

"What more do you have to say? Want to call me a whore again? Or maybe you want to tell me how you love Lila?" Bulma was starting to get mad.

"No, woman. I came here to talk to you about everything. I don't know why I said that to you. I guess I was uncomfortable. Secondly, I hate everything about Lila. Kakarot convinced me that dating her would make you jealous. That will be the last time I listen to him."

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She jumped out of her bed to turn the lights on to make sure it was Vegeta who was talking. Once the lights showered his face Bulma noticed his nose was cut and bleeding.

"Kami, what happened to you?" Bulma asked as she retrieved a wet cloth and band aid from her adjoining bathroom.

"It's called having your best friend punch you," Vegeta tried to make light of it.

"Goku? Why would he do that?"

"I'm sure Chichi will tell you all about it tomorrow."

Bulma harshly wiped away the blood from Vegeta's nose. She already knew Vegeta probably opened his filthy mouth and said something to offend her friend. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him tense up at the pain of the alcohol.

"You're such a baby," Bulma teased. She didn't know why, but she had a hard time staying mad at him.

Vegeta grabbed the hand Bulma was using to put a band aid on his nose. He looked into her bright blue eyes and whispered, "I think I like you."


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

Yay! I'm updating again! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy it!

* * *

"_I think I like you."_

Those five words continued to play over and over again in her head while Vegeta just sat in front of her looking into her eyes. It had to be a joke right? Maybe him and Lila were playing a dirty trick or something. She didn't appreciate it one bit.

"This will be the last time I'll help you with anything. I don't have a choice but to see you since we attend the same school, but I don't ever want to talk to you again. You're such an arrogant jerk thinking that you can come into my room late at night and play a prank. Get the fuck out of my house!" Bulma yelled and couldn't stop the tears that she had finally gotten to cease an hour before.

Vegeta was completely at a loss for words. He just confessed to this girl and she is kicking him out and crying on top of that. Usually girls jumped into his arms or something, but not Bulma. Wait, she said he was playing a prank. Did it sound like a joke?

"Bulma, I wasn't kidding. I seriously think I like you," he said as plainly as possible without hurting his pride. It wasn't easy to be honest about ones feelings.

Bulma wanted so badly to believe him, but she couldn't make out the expression on his face because of the tears rolling from her eyes. Boys were nothing but trouble. She should have listened to her mother when she said they are all snakes in the grass.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. "Bulma, dear, are you alright? I heard a scream a few minutes ago." It was her mother.

Bulma started towards the door to open it until a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked back at Vegeta and he was still sitting on the edge of her bed. If she opened the door, her mother would know that he was in her room and she would never hear the end of it.

"I'm fine, mom. Just had a nightmare," Bulma tried to say like she was half asleep.

"Oh, ok. Well, try to go back to sleep."

After waiting a few more minutes for her mother to go back to her bedroom Bulma turned to Vegeta who was still staring at her. The waterworks had stopped so she could see the emotion in his eyes. Maybe he was telling the truth, but why be so weird about it? Why couldn't he just tell her straight out? Boys are so strange.

"Come with me," Vegeta blurted out before thinking.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Vegeta felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. What did he have to be nervous about? He also felt warmth in his cheeks which was definitely unusual. He wanted this girl to agree to come with him that much?

"Out. Anywhere. I just don't feel like going home," he said with a clenched fist at his side. He wasn't used to feeling any of this and it was uncomfortable.

"You scared that Goku will punch you again?" Bulma giggled, but stopped when she noticed a scowl form on his face.

"If it's too late for a prissy girl like you to go out, than stay home in your bed," he said while turning towards the window. The feeling of rejection was already settling in his stomach. He didn't like it at all.

She was silent until he reached the windowsill. "I'll go," she forced out nervously. She might regret it later, but why not trust him for now?

Vegeta turned and looked at her fidgeting body clad in a tank top and shorts. She really was a beautiful girl. Her eyes wouldn't settle on him for long so he knew she was nervous about going with him, but honestly he was nervous too.

After a few minutes of silence between them Vegeta said, "Well, are you coming?"

Bulma blushed. "I have to get dressed first."

"Oh," he replied as he turned to face away from her. "Go ahead."

Bulma grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom and leaned against the wall for support. Kami, he's masculine, but so gorgeous at the same time. She needed to keep a level head so not to get hurt, but he made it hard to concentrate.

She quickly dressed and brushed her hair. She didn't need make-up as long as they weren't going out anywhere. Going out? That just sounded so good when it came to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to the bathroom door when it opened and she stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt. How could anyone make that outfit look better than her? She was plainly dressed, but looked stunning. He needed to stop looking at her before she caught him staring.

"You ready?" He asked turning back towards the window.

"Yeah."

They both climbed down the ladder safely. Once Bulma was on the ground Vegeta placed the ladder back where it was when he arrived. It was dark outside and no one had their lights on so Bulma could barely see in front of her. She felt around hoping to find that Vegeta was close by, but he must have already walked away. He left her? Maybe it was a joke after all.

At least that's what she thought until someone grabbed her hand. "What are you doing, woman? Can't see?"

Bulma couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she said after slightly seeing a smirk on Vegeta's face. He was teasing her, but not like he used to. Now it seemed more emotional.

They made it to his car and he opened the door for her because she couldn't see. Or at least that's what he told himself. When he let go of her hand it felt like something was missing. The warmth of it maybe?

He hopped in on his side and started the car. After turning on the headlights and the interior dash lighting a green glow hit Bulma's face causing it to light up. Vegeta thought she was getting more beautiful by the second, but maybe it was his imagination getting the better of him.

"So where are we going?" Bulma's voice brought him back to the present.

"Where do you want to go?" Vegeta asked like he wasn't interested in her answer to cover up his edginess.

Bulma giggled. "Well, if you would like my opinion I'd like to go to the lake we went to not too long ago. Remember?"

Yes, he definitely remembered. After you see Bulma in a swimsuit it's hard to forget. He merely nodded.

"I've been wondering what it looks like at night," she sighed.

"Then that's where we'll go," Vegeta said while revving the engine.

They were silent during the short drive, but that was expected. Neither really knew what to say to the other. Bulma was still not completely convinced that this was the Vegeta she knew and Vegeta was just confused about the feelings he was experiencing. Sure he had liked girls before, but he never got nervous around them like he was around Bulma.

They pulled into the empty parking lot ten minutes later. Bulma jumped out of her side of the car and stretched. When Vegeta looked over at her, it was when her stomach was exposed the most. He had to look away quickly before he pictured her a little less clothed.

The dup walked down to the deserted lake and stood at the edge looking out into the water. It was pretty at night like Bulma expected. The moon shone brightly on the small waves and the wind rippled the water. Her eyes soon turned to the most gorgeous thing close to her.

Vegeta was standing only inches away from her completely still. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. She couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth. "What are you thinking about?"

He blinked and looked over at her. "Nothing really."

Bulma scuffed and bent to look at his eyes that were focused on the ground below him. "Come on. I can tell something is wrong with you tonight. You are acting totally different than usual."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a smirk. There was her Vegeta. Wait. Her Vegeta?

"Not, but I'd like to know what caused the sudden change."

He grunted. "You," was his simple reply.

Bulma blushed. That was very blunt. "What did I do?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. When I saw you earlier tonight with Yamcha, I wanted to kill him because it brought back memories that I'd rather not recall. But in true Vegeta fashion I took out my anger on you which was wrong. I just couldn't help, but be pissed even though I had no connection to you," he admitted.

Bulma smiled then faltered. "I was pretty upset when I saw you with Lila too."

Vegeta looked at her. "I know. Don't worry though. She's history and because of that I got a left hook to the nose," he joked.

Bulma lifted her hand to his face. "Does it still hurt?"

The worry in her eyes made him want to hold her and never let go. What was it about this girl that was different than others? He grabbed her hand and gazed into her big blue eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Bulma hesitated for a moment which caused his heart to skip a beat, but a few seconds later she answered, "I don't think so."

* * *

Ok, So I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
